


Made With Love

by BlitheFool



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Domestic Fluff, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitheFool/pseuds/BlitheFool
Summary: A short fan comic about love and dinner.Script by JustkeeptrekkinArt by Blithefool
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 164





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justkeeptrekkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justkeeptrekkin/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  



End file.
